


[podfic] Watches Clanged.

by reena_jenkins



Series: Li Shang Has A Feeling... [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Disney Pseudo-Slash, Mulan as Ping, Other, Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, podfic cover art welcome!, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ping nods, and at this he's fast and nimble, and soon his stance is prepared, expression collected though his breathing still translates the nerves he feels.(... or, Shang's sexual identity crisis over Fa Ping).
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Series: Li Shang Has A Feeling... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Watches Clanged.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watches Clanged.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660000) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Canon Compliant, sexual identity crisis, Disney Pseudo-Slash, Crossdressing, Mulan as Ping

 **Length:** 00:06:52

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Mulan\)%20_Watches%20Clanged._.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
